


Drabbles for the nerd couple

by Ivartheboneme



Series: Ivar x Fredrika [2]
Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Furniture Shopping, Moving In Together, efterfest drabble, getting furniture, mention of depression
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2018-11-18 21:16:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11298993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ivartheboneme/pseuds/Ivartheboneme
Summary: A silly little Ivar x Fredrika drabble, based on nr. 16 from 50 otp things.16. Who is scared of thunderstorms?





	1. Moving in together

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Efterfest](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10957863) by [Ivartheboneme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ivartheboneme/pseuds/Ivartheboneme). 



Fredrika has more or less lived there for several months before finally bringing up that maybe she should change her address and bring the last of her things there. At first, Ivar is afraid that she’s just doing it out of convenience; closer to university, not having to cook as much as when she lives with her friends etc. He agrees anyway because he does want her to move in. They stay in the same apartment because to them there’s no good reason to move out; they both feel at home there, plus the elevator and layout makes it accessible for Ivar. Besides, it’s not easy getting a firsthand contract in Stockholm. 

Since Ivar has been living there for a couple of years the apartment is already fully decorated and they agree that they will only change a few things. They go shopping for some new towels and a larger bathroom cabinet and Ivar expects her to just hum in agreement with whatever he picks because she probably doesn’t care about it anyway. That’s when she surprises him by saying that she wants to get a new table for the living room as well. She explains that she’d like for her D&D-group to be able to come over and play, and a bigger table would make that a lot easier. This eases Ivar’s doubts and he begins to think that maybe, just maybe, she actually does want to live with him; otherwise she would’ve made every excuse to go somewhere else rather than invite people to their home. So even though the thought of having strangers in his apartment frightens him he helps her look for an appropriate table. Later, it hits him that this means he’ll no longer be able to hide his medicine in the living room. It’s in the bathroom now; because even though he doesn’t like the idea of some curious guest finding it, he absolutely hates the idea of keeping it in the bedroom where he feels that it will remind him of his impotence. He doesn’t know that Fredrika always rearranges things in the cabinet so that his pills aren’t visible (unless you dig around) before her friends come over.

 

Ivar does feel frustrated that he can’t really help with carrying Fredrika’s things or the flat packages containing the parts for their new furniture. That goes away when he discovers just how horribly bad she is at reading the instructions for how to assemble it; his usually so clever girlfriend nearly tears her hair out and curses IKEA out loud. With his signature smirk on his lips, he sets to work and finishes putting the table together.

 

At first, Ubbe comes over every day; making Fredrika uncomfortable because of what has happened in the past. Ivar doesn’t want to chase away the only remaining person in his family who actually cares about his health but he also desperately wants Fredrika to stay and to get along with his older brother. Eventually, after a particularly tense dinner, he asks Ubbe to give them some space and says that if Ubbe wants to spend time with him they can do so without having Fredrika around all the time. They get a routine going where Ivar goes to visit Ubbe every other Wednesday while her D&D-group comes to the apartment. A few times a month, Ubbe will come over sometime during the weekend and stay for lunch or dinner. The routine changes as Ubbe’s work schedule is altered and Ivar finds himself curiously eyeing Fredrika and her friend as they pretend to be halflings, elves or whatever else they feel like. After weeks of hesitation, he joins them. It takes some time, but eventually they all get to see him smile and hear him laugh. The bad days aren’t gone, but they seem a little bit easier to handle now.


	2. Cuddling

Right after Ivar’s depressive episode (when they’re not actually dating)

-Fredrika often wakes up to the feeling of Ivar petting her hair but she doesn’t move or say anything because she thinks that Ivar will stop if he finds out  
-Ivar wants for her to wake up and tell him to continue, but since he thinks that is unlikely to happen he settles for those stolen moments he can get when she’s asleep next to him

When they start dating

\- Ivar never holds her hand in public, he is more likely to do so at home  
\- In general, very little PDA  
\- He might wrap an arm around her shoulders, she might kiss his cheek but that’s about it  
\- Fredrika usually waits for him to initiate any form of physical intimacy, because she feels guilty about touching especially his hair so much when taking care of him. She doesn’t know if he liked it or if he was just too tired to tell her to stop. It was her way of finding comfort in a very difficult time and it doesn’t really hit her until afterwards just how uncomfortable it might have made Ivar  
\- Ubbe is still living there and Fredrika feels a lot of pressure from him which complicates everything even more

About 8 months after they first met

\- Ubbe leaves to spend some time at Hvitserk’s apartment and Ivar spends the night comforting Fredrika who’s having a breakdown. These dumbass kids actually talk about stuff and resolve some of their problems.  
\- A couple of weeks later, Ubbe gets his own apartment and Fredrika moves in with Ivar  
\- Now that they actually have confirmed that they both are attracted to and care about each other, they’re having a hard time keeping their hands to themselves  
\- Fredrika drags her hand through Ivar’s hair when thanking him for something or when saying hi / good bye  
\- Ivar wakes her up by petting her hair  
\- Saturday becomes their date night, meaning that they make dinner together and then watch a movie. Though they often miss most of the movie, having either gotten lost in lazy kisses or fallen asleep, Fredrika with her back pressed against Ivar’s chest


	3. Who is scared of thunderstorms?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A silly little Ivar x Fredrika drabble, based on nr. 16 from 50 otp things.
> 
> 16\. Who is scared of thunderstorms?

Ivar feels Fredrika shudder in his arms as lightning strikes again.

“Beautiful, isn’t it?” He murmurs against her cheek.

“Not the word I would use.” She answers, creeping even closer on the couch in Ragnar’s hunting cabin. She’s still cold from the downpour that surprised them as they were getting firewood. He adjusts the blankets over her shoulders, then brings a finger to trace over her cheek. Another shiver runs through her body but by the way her lips part he can tell it’s a more pleasant one this time. Ivar lets his eyes wander down her body, observing the way his t-shirt hangs loosely on her. The sight of it starting to fill out over the coming months will be even better than than those tight tops she likes to wear along with a skirt when it’s warm.

The sky lights up again and Ivar snaps his head up to look out the window. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6 seconds and then a loud rumble. 2 kilometers away.

“How are you this calm?” Fredrika pipes up. He shrugs his shoulders.

“It reminds me of the stories Floki would tell me. About Tor.”

“Nörd.” Fredrika says and her hair tickles against Ivar’s neck as she shifts in his grip.

“Says the girl that spent our first date gushing over a coin.” Ivar retorts, two fingers slipping inside the waistline of her sweatpants.


End file.
